Ghostly Encounters
by AnimalCops
Summary: Xemnas was dragged to the graveyard along with his two friends. He comes across a curious gravestone that catches his attention. belated halloween fic


_**A/N from A.C.: Belated Halloween XemSai! Bwah.**_

"Come on, we're all going to the graveyard tonight. Are you coming or not?" Axel asked, standing with his hands on his hips.

Demyx smiled, "Yeah, Xemmy, you've gotta come with us!"

The silver-haired teen rolled his eyes and sighed, "Why must I go with you? I don't like spending valuable time with people I despise…"

"Chicken! Chicken!" Axel called, laughing, "Bwak, bawk, bwak! Chicken!"

"I'm not chicken! I just don't want to hang around with you morons in a graveyard for hours on end."

"Whatever. You're coming whether you like it or not."

XxXxXxXx

Xemnas sighed as he looked around the graveyard. He watched Axel and Demyx get out of the car the drove to the area.

The graveyard was old, he could tell, and the gravestones had to be from around the 1700s. Xemnas walked over to one, reading the inscription. He had always loved the things that were put on gravestones and very fascinated in the history of the world.

"'Here does lie Reno Sinclaire'," he muttered, "'Lost his life at twenty-three years in the summer of 1790'."

Xemnas turned to the one next to it, which he could barely read, "'Lies… Zackary Fair… 1793'."

He looked at the next gravestone and frowned, "'Here lies Saix Lunar'," he read quietly, "'Died June of 1784, seventeen years, eight months of age'. How sad… He was my age…"

Noticing the moss that covered the bottom of the headstone, Xemnas crouched down. He rubbed away the moss and dirt to see that there was more writing. It was a bit faded but was dug so deep into the stone that he had no trouble reading it. "'Died by fatal incident; attacked while on the pasture with sheep'."

Axel walked over to him and poked his shoulder, "Yo, Xem, what're you doing?"

"Reading this gravestone." He replied, pointing at the words, "Look. What do you think killed him?"

"I have no idea. But maybe," Axel smirked, using belief of the paranormal to his advantage, "you'll see his ghost tonight. You can ask him."

"Maybe…"

xXxXxXxXx

Xemnas sat beside his friends, in front of Saix Lunar's grave. His eyes were closed, his hands were folded respectively and his head was bowed down.

Axel put a hand on the silver-haired teen's shoulder, "I'm gonna wander around with Demyx. You wanna stay here?"

He nodded, "Yeah… I want to see if he comes around."

"You're gonna miss out on the whole rest o' the graveyard, y'know."

"That's okay… I'm still curious…"

"Suit yourself." Axel said, turning to the blond that was standing beside him. "Come on, I wanna go see the big headstone over there."

Demyx nodded, "Okay, Axe! Let's go!" He grabbed the redhead's wrist and darted off into the graveyard.

Xemnas watched his friends go before turning back to look at the headstone. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on the tops of his knees, "Saix..? Are you gonna show yourself? I won't hurt you…"

The silver-haired teen's amber eyes went wide as he noticed the air started to waver in front of his eyes. Like what happens when it gets too hot in the oven and you open it up. His eyes got impossibly wider as a teen peeked over the top of the headstone.

He was clearly transparent, though it was difficult to see in the darkness of night. But his golden eyes and azure blue hair were a strange thing to see on him; drawing Xemnas' interest even more was the teen's 'X' scar that was between his eyes. "Hello..?" His voice wavered slightly, but clearly.

Xemnas gave him a small smile, not wanting to scare him off, "Hi there. Are you Saix?"

The ghostly boy nodded, "I am… Who are you..? Why are you here?"

"My name is Xemnas. I'm here because your gravestone interested me."

"G- Gravestone?" The boy stuttered, "What are you saying? I am not dead! It is 1784, and you are sitting in the middle of my sheep's pasture."

Xemnas sighed, he had heard of this type of thing before on his shows. The ghost doesn't know that it's dead. It thinks it is still in the same year it died in. Guess that ruins the chance of finding out how he died. If Saix didn't know he died, he would never be able to pass on to the other side. "Saix… I hate to tell you… But it's not 1784 anymore."

"What are you talking about..?"

"It's 2010. You've been dead for a couple hundred years…"

Xemnas watched as the golden eyes flashed, then faded of light, "Dead..?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry…"

The ghost held a hand in front of his face, eyes going wide and jumping slightly when he found that he could see Xemnas through it, "I- I really am dead! How did this happen?"

"I don't know… It just says that you died in 1784… I'll stay here with you if you want…"

Saix turned on Xemnas and drew his lips back into a snarl, showing off almost wolf-like fangs, "I do not need your help!"

"S- Saix..?"

"GO AWAY! LEAVE MY CEMETARY AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Scrambling to his feet, Xemnas ran to find Axel and Demyx, and get the _HELL_ out of there.


End file.
